


An Eventful Camping Trip

by Elder_Jared_Hansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bedwetting, Camping, Desperation, F/F, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Piss, outdoors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Jared_Hansen/pseuds/Elder_Jared_Hansen
Summary: Every year Evan is forced to go camping through the school, forcing him to attempt to hide his bed wetting. Though as the bathrooms appear far from the camp, he’s not the only one who has troubles.READ TAGS





	An Eventful Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Small story I’m doing! Probably going to be about 5 thousand words, feel free to give requests for character situations in the story!

    Evan always hated the school camping trip.

    Every year, the school took each student out into the wilderness to experience nature. Though Evan loved the nature part, the trip meant he had to stay in a tent with two other boys. Each year ended up with him being excluded from the group.

    He was definitely less than enthusiastic when he found out he would be spending the trip with Jared Kleinman and Connor Murphy.

     Jared had always excluded him, so it was no surprise as to what he would do during the trip. No, Evan was worried about Connor, he was the wild card. 

But most of all, Evan was worried everybody would find out about his secret.

He’d gotten away with twelve years of hiding his bed wetting problem, strategically waking up early to avoid getting caught and always bringing multiple pairs of pajamas.

    All Evan wanted was for his last high school camping trip to go smoothly.

    As the bus ride over the rough bumps of the dirt road, Evan watched out the window. Beside him was his tent mate for the week, Connor Murphy. Jared was a few rows back complaining to one of his friends.

    As the bus hit another bump, Evan could've sworn he saw Connor wince from the corner of his eye. He glanced over at Connor, who now had resumed a normal facial expression. Though, Evan noted, he had both his hands firmly in between his thighs.

    Shrugging to himself, Evan turned back to his window. He was content with just watching the greenery for the weekend, like always.

Beside him, he felt Connor jostle again. Evan sighed, he just hoped Connor didn’t kick in his sleep. That would be a night of torture. 

The bus came to a rickety stop and Evan heard Connor give a soft sigh. 

“Alright everybody, listen up!” One of the teachers called. “We’re all going to take a quick tour of where everything is and then meet back here for lunch!”

The kids were shuffled off the bus and placed into groups. Evan was placed with Connor and Jared, as they were tent mates. The groups were given maps and told to find everything on the list.

“What does this map even say?” Jared squinted at the paper.

“Uh, you’re holding it upside down.” Evan said quietly.

“Oh.”

“Can we go to the bathrooms first?” Connor sighed.

Oh. Evan realized. That must’ve been why he was acting weird on the bus.

“Oh yeah, uh, looks like they’re across the campsite.” Jared raised his eyebrows. “That seems like a dumb idea.”

“Ugh, let’s just go, okay?” Connor groaned, heading off down the trail.

Jared tucked the map away and the other two boys followed Connor.

“I can’t believe I wasn’t set up with my friends.” Jared complained as they walked. “I’ll have you know, you’re both very lucky to be with me, I know how to set up a tent in five minutes, learned it at camp.”

“Kleinman, shut your god damn mouth.” Connor snapped.

Jared paled and kept quiet. Evan marveled at this, there wasn’t many who could shut up Jared.

As they walked, Evan took note of the trees as they came across a beautiful maple tree, he dug through his bag to find his Polaroid camera. He snapped a quick photo before catching up to Connor and Jared.

After another ten minutes of walking, Connor said, “There’s no way the bathrooms are this far from the campsite, it takes forever to get here!”

“I’m sure of it.” Jared shrugged. “They’re just far off.”

Connor cursed under his breath, “Forget it, I’m just going over here.” Connor stepped off the path and made his way over to a tree, where he whipped out his dick and started peeing.

Evan raised his eyebrows and looked the other way, Jared rolled his eyes.

Then, voices came from down the path.

“People are coming!” Evan whispered.

High pitched laughter was heard.

“It’s girls! Put your thing away!” Jared said aggressively.

Connor seemed to panic before shoving his dick back into his pants, his stream not stopping the entire time. As he zipped up, the front of his pants grew darker and darker with pee.

“Hey, other people!” Evan recognized the voice as Alana from his science class.

Alana trotted down the trail, tugging her girlfriend, Zoe, along with her.

“Hi, ladies.” Jared smiled, he was met with an eye roll.

“Are you guys trying to find your way down to the bathrooms too?” Alana asked.

Jared glanced over at Connor, who was covering his pants with his bag. “Uh, yeah.”

“Great! You can come with us!” Alana said.

Connor made a panicked face, as if trying to tell Jared to not accept the offer.

Jared smirked, “Yeah! Sounds good!”

**Author's Note:**

> Small story I’m doing! Probably going to be about 5 thousand words, feel free to give requests for character situations in the story!


End file.
